Winx Club - Episode 318
Valtor's Box is the eighteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom was having trouble sleeping, so Flora made some dream tea for her. Bloom was so worried about Sky and wanted to call him to say goodnight, but he didn't pick up. He was at Cloud Tower helping out. The next day, it was the Winx's training, they had to defeat monsters. They all defeated them but, during the training session Bloom uses a powerful spell but faints because of her incomplete Enchantix powers. Faragonda catches her before she hits the ground. She then tells her that she is worried that her powers will fail her when she needs them most because her Enchantix powers are dangerously incomplete. The girls are then granted a day to relax. They go shopping in Magix. Bloom is scared that it is not safe to be out in the open with Valtor still on the loose. Stella then gives all the girls raincoats as disguises. Tecna then sees that someone is watching them. She uses a fly cam to see who it is. It is a cute guy shopping. They start talking about him when Aisha says that she is upset that her parents what her to marry a complete stranger. Stella then moves the bush he was hiding behind. He tries to explain himself but, Aisha yells at him saying he is listening to her private conversation and she runs away. The guy says he usually makes a better first impression. Aisha says she just wants to be left alone when an image of Valtor and the Trix appear in the sky. He says he wants the Eye of the Ancestresses in the Museum of Magic. He then proceeds to say that you can hand it over or fight. The Winx go the the museum. The security in the museum move the eye to the central vault. Ophir shows up. He says he can use magic. The girls are suspicious. Valtor comes and attracts the security system. The Winx, in the museum, see the Trix heading in the opposite direction of the battle, and realize that its been a trick, as Valtor wanted the Agador Box. The Winx battle the Trix and get the box. They then try to attack Valtor. Bloom fights Valtor while the others fight the Trix. The Trix are caught in a Morphix bow. Valtor is about to attack Aisha when Ophir jumps in front of her. Valtor says if she gives him the box and the Trix he will let him go. She does and the Winx think that Ophir should go explain what happened to Faragonda since it was his fault (that never happens). Major Events *Valtor and the Trix leave Cloud Tower. *The Winx girls receive special rainy day outfits. *The Winx girls meet Aisha's stalker, Ophir. *Valtor steals the Agador Box. Debuts *Ophir/Nabu Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Faragonda *Proffessor Avalon *Griffin *Saladin *Ophir *Specialists **Sky **Timmy **Brandon **Helia *Lucy *Valtor *Icy *Darcy *Stormy Spells used Coming soon... Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Sam Riegel as Riven *Adam Gregory as Brandon *David Faustino as Helia *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Will Blagrove as Ophir/Nabu Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *Lucy had a different voice in this episode. *Nabu pretended to be Ophir (Nabu nickname) in this episode. *The 4Kids title is based on the 2006 movie Night At The Museum ''and its 2009 sequel ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. *Starting with this episode, the color scheme in Aisha's Enchantix outfit has changed from blue, yellow and magenta to green and pink because the original color scheme is similar to the color scheme for Bloom's Enchantix outfit. *Bloom's Fairy Dust is able to absorb a spell of Valtor's. *Beginning with this episode, the top and skirt part of Aisha's Enchantix outfit remains green and pink for the rest of season three and the beginning of season four. *As of this episode, Valtor and the Trix have relocated once again from Cloud Tower to a cave in the forest. *Musa's Enchantix training didn't appear in the 4Kids dub. Mistakes *In one scene the Trix are wearing their civilian clothes yet in the next scene they are in their witch outfits. *When Stormy attacks the Winx, her leggings/stockings were briefly missing. *In one part of the episode, Stormy was seen in witch mode, then in her civilian form. *When using the convergence Lost World, it is seen that Bloom is in her Enchantix form, even though later on, it is revealed that she hasn't transformed yet. *When the Winx surround Valtor to use a convergence spell on him, Bloom is seen standing next to Musa even though that she hadn't transformed at that point. It should have been Flora standing next to Musa. Quotes '- Stella:' "I think we should ask a guy's for his opinion on the matter, after all there's one hiding behind that bush." Stella moves the bush to reveal Layla's stalker. '- Ophir': "Ladies." Video 4Kids Coming soon... Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume